cccfandomcom-20200214-history
Azagar
Azagar is a new deity, the rebirth of an old god from long ago in Fearuns past. Next to nothing is known of Azagars last form save that he was worshiped somewhere in the mainland of Fearun. The Purview and Portfolio of Azagar In his previous existence the deity now known as Azagar held domain over raging storms and strength of arms. To what extent and how exactly he used these domains remains a mystery, lost in the distant past. Old Azagar carried over some of these aspects: Wind/Lightingning/Storms: Though not a nature god, Azagar can hold sway over fierce storms that roil across mainland fearun. Specifically thunderstorms and snowstorms. Azagar wrestles for control of these powers with other gods constantly. It is thought though that his dominion over these aspects has weakened in the new form Azagar now inhabits. Strength of Arms: Azagar is not necessarily a deity of battle and war though the deity demands his flowers to know how to wield weapons and and encourages them to hone their talents with arms. Azagar smiles upon those who settle disputes with combat or athletic competitions revolving around talent with arms, such as archery competitions. New Additionally, after being awoken by Brynhilde and given a new name, Azagar gained additional godly domains, mostly inherited from the warrior maidens Valkyrie nature: Drink: Azagar is a deity of drink. Mead, ale, liqueurs and wines, he smiles on those who make them and put care and love into their creation and the Deity loves drunken revelry among family and friends. Hearth and Home: Azagar is the deity of the home. All men, rich or poor, should take pride in where they reside and make it open and hospitable. But those that defile the home, are disrespectful after being invited in, or assault those who give them bread and fire should be swiftly punished. Family/Community: Azagar watches over families and believes that each should be strong individually so that together then can weave together as the tapestry of a community. Protection: Azagar is a gaurdian diety. His followers protect others as well as learn to protect themselves as best as they can. Adventurous followers of Azagar hunt down monsters, demihumans, and magical creaturesthatcan plauge human communities. Hunting: '''Azagar believes strongly in hunting. The meat, fur and hide of an animal is nececarry for huan survival. But beyond that, Azagar loves the act of hunting for sport and smiles upon truly prolific hunters or that hunt wild and/or dangerous game. The Religion So far Azagar has a small followung in the village of Whiterock headed by the high Stormlord Bynhilde. Alingment Azagar is Neutral Good and his followers can be any non-evil. Holy Symbol '''Simple: A Celtic knot. Complex: Shield in front of a bow and axe. The Shield has a celtic knot on the face. Colors The official colors Azagar and his Temple are unknown. Stormlords Preists of Azagar are known as Stormlords and have the following abilities and access to the following powers. Ability Requirements: Strength: 14, Dexterity 12, Constition 12, Wisdom 14, Charisma 12 Alingment Requirements: Any good. Spheres: Major Spheres: All, Elemental (all), Protection, Combat, Creation, Weather Minor Spheres: Summoning, Healing, Divination Armor: Any armor, any shield. Allowed Weapons: Any Axe, Any Bludgeoning, The Broadsword, The Longbow Class Abiities: None.